Without A 'Side' It's Only 'Kick'
by MariaVa
Summary: When Tails tries to rescue his invention from Eggman's base, things turn into an unexpected agreement that will leave Sonic and the others dazed. Will Tails undergo a transformation that may lead to the loss of Sonic's sidekick and result with new one for a certain mustached man? Or will he suffer the consequences to remain by the blue blur's side?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey guys! Haven't updated my other stories because of writer's block and because I need more time to write them out. Luckily I found this story hidden in my files and I've decided to give it a go! OMG TAILS WA KAWAII DESU~! If anyone watches Sonic Boom then you'll recognize the scenario but I tweaked up the plot to adjust it to the regular Sonic verse that I love and prefer. And no, this story will not include any characters from Sonic Boom or anything related to Sonic Boom (except for the UT thing). Enjoy the story and tell me what you think by hitting that review button underneath the chapter! Thanks!_

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SEGA/SONIC/TAILS/ANY OTHER THINGS HAVING TO DO WITH SEGA! I DO NOT MEAN TO STEAL OR COPYRIGHT ETC. ETC. ETC.

_**This makes no sense. It's obvious that I don't own SEGA or anything having to do with it**_

_Be quiet UT! Nobody asked you to translate!_

* * *

"Finally, I've finished it!" The young kitsune wipes his forehead while wearing a grin on his face. He takes a nearby remote controller and takes his invention outside for a test run. "I can't wait to show the others."

The day was beautiful with the clouds out of sight and the sun shining warmly. Amy had picked this day for a little picnic and lucky was she for the wonderful outcome of the weather.

Arriving at the field, the twin tailed fox lands on the grassy ground, observing his friends who were already gathered at the scene. To his surprise, he even spotted Shadow among the crowd. It must've been Rouge who insisted him to go. The black hedgehog wasn't one for friendly gatherings.

"Hey guys!" greets the kit as he runs towards his friends. They all wave to him and notice the device that followed behind him.

'Hey buddy! Is that a new machine of yours?" questions the blue hero.

"Yeah, I just finished him up a couple minutes ago. I call him the universal translator! Or U.T. for short." The mentioned device rolls forward, stopping by a bird who chirps at it.

"**What is this thing**", spoke a robotic voice. The sudden words causes the bird to chirp in alert and hop back. "**What was that**", spoke the robotic voice again. Not liking the talking robot, the bird decides to fly away. "**It's best if I left it alone**."

"Whoa! What just happened?" questions Charmy as he flies over to the invention.

"U.T. just translated what the bird said", explains Tails as the bumble bee looks at the machine in awe.

"Ohhh!" A series of beeping is heard and the machine begins to speak.

"**What an amazing machine**", spoke the robot voice. Charmy steps back with surprise.

"What?" he says with confusion.

"**Why is it talking, I don't see any other birds**", continued U.T.

The young kitsune walks over to the machine and looks at it in amazement. "Since what you said didn't specifically express what you meant, U.T. did the job to translate what you really meant to say!"

"**I didn't intend for it to do that but I'll take the credit**."

"Mm, that's great Tails", says Amy with not much interest. Her main interest is to get the picnic started and spend time with a certain hedgehog.

"**Forget about the robot and focus on my picnic**", says U.T. With this, Amy turns her attention to the robot.

"W-What? That's not what I said!" she exclaims in panic.

"**Man, I am totally busted**."

"Wait, so that thing translated Amy's words into what she was really thinking? Ha!" says the red echidna.

"**Ha, sucks to be Amy**." Amy looks over to Knuckles with an angry face.

"Enough Knuckles!" she shouts.

"**Nobody asked for the knuckle head's opinion. No wonder Sonic finds you annoying**." The echidna growled in anger as he turns to look at Amy and then Sonic.

"No need to get all worked up Knuckles. It's probably a glitch", sighs the hedgehog.

"**I think I'll get a headache if they don't shut up.**"

"Sonic, how could you?" says a hurt Amy, with Cream and Cheese standing by to comfort her.

"Hm, nice going hedgehog", snorts Shadow who was enjoying the little show.

"**How stupid for him to fall for the robot's trick after witnessing it himself."**

Sonic glares over at Shadow, who shrugs without any care that the robot expressed what he truly meant to say. It did the work for him. "Like I care", says Shadow as he leans against a tree with his eyes closed.

"Yeah, don't expect me to care over mere little words coming from you", answers back the blue hedgehog.

"**Whatever, I'm still faster and stronger than you anyway."** The robot's comment seemed to pull Shadow's strings because he opened his eyes and gave Sonic a death glare. Sonic smirks and stands before him with an "I'm ready to beat you" stance.

Tails, on the other hand, became horrified with the sight of his friends. They all seemed to have found something to argue over and soon enough, the picnic had turned into a pool of arguments. _Oh this is all my fault! I need to fix this before something else happens_, thought the kit.

Flying up into the air to catch their attention, he cups his hands over his mouth. "Hey! Everyone!" They all look over to him like deer in front of head lights. "Umm… It looks like my machine malfunctioned. Some of the …. wires became loose so that's probably why it misinterpreted a few things. Sorry for the disturbance."

Everyone seemed to settle down with the explanation and stop their arguing. Amy moved to the front of the crowd and faced everyone, clearing her throat and straightening out her dress.

"Well, now that everything has been cleared up… let's start the picnic." After a few minutes of awkward talk and glances, everybody seemed to gain back their cheerful mood from before the whole U.T. situation.

The young kit moved to sit under a semi-isolated tree to check up on his invention. "Gee U.T. I didn't mean to ruin the picnic and have my friends argue. Maybe you do have a few loose wires or something."

"**This is all my fault**."

"If it's anyone's fault it's mine…." the twin tailed fox spoke until he realized that the robot had only translated his words. "Oh, you only translated what I said." He shut off the translator before it translated anything else. "I'll give you a few adjustments and hope that things will turn out better."

Meanwhile, Amy had pulled Sonic to sit with her and began to gush and chat away. Eventually, Sonic became bored and told her he was going to get something to drink. Taking the free time, he began to look around for his buddy. "Where could he have gone?" Twitching tails caught his eyes and he zoomed over to the tree. "Hey, why are you over here by yourself?"

"Sonic! Um… nothing really." The fox stood up and dusted himself before lifting up his device.

"Are you going to join the picnic? I could use some company."

"I thought you'd be with Amy by now given that she is quite fond of you."

"Yeah… I'm not so fond of that." Tails chuckled and shook his head before heading the same direction he came from. "Tails, the picnic is this way", said Sonic as gestured over to the crowd.

"I'm fully aware of that", responded the kit and gave a nod to Sonic before taking off.

"Sonic? Sonic?" called out the pink hedgehog. Looking around crazily, she sighs in relief after spotting him under the tree. "What are you doing here? You said you were going to get some punch." She noticed he stared off into the distance with concern. "Sonic?"

"What?" The blue hedgehog quickly cut out of his trance and looked to whoever was talking to him. "Oh, Amy. I was just… enjoying the nice day."

Not convinced by his answer, Amy looked around for a while until she realized a missing guest. After piecing the events, it all made sense to her but after recalling the whole situation, she felt a bit guilty. "Where's Tails?"

"Oh, he … um… said he had something to do. Don't worry about him, he'll be fine!" Sonic gave her a pat on the shoulder and walked over to his friends.

"Ho ho! Looks like Sonic's friends get worked up easily", laughed a certain evil genius as he observed his screen. He always had a sort of hidden camera around where he could see Sonic and watch his every move. "This gives me an idea." Dr. Eggman turned from the screen and headed toward his working place. After half an hour, he made a replica of Tails' robot. "Now, time to have some fun." The evil scientist then turned to his two robots, Orbot and Cubot. "You two, it's time to fulfill the command I explained earlier. Hopefully you both will carry it out successfully. I'm lucky enough to know if you even remember the orders."

The two robots nodded at him and made their way to a certain kitsune's workshop. "We must do everything correctly", said Orbot as they stood outside the door of the workshop. "And avoid upsetting Dr. Eggman. Are you ready?" Cubot moves to the side, revealing the replica of Tails' robot created by Eggman, holding a thumbs-up.

"Well, I hope this will fix the problem although I couldn't really find anything wrong before", said the kitsune as he finishes the last adjustments. "Hmm, I'm a bit hungry and I doubt there is any food left at the picnic. I'll just grab a quick bite." The young kit exits the room, leaving his device behind. The two spying robots take the opportunity to make their swap and leave with the original.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Hey guys! I've fixed the problem", says Tails as he arrives back to the picnic. Luckily, everyone was still there.

"That's cool buddy but how about you get some dessert first? First serving for you", says Sonic as he waves to his buddy in return.

"**Stupid fox thinks he fixed that machine."**

"What?!" exclaims the hedgehog in complete surprise. "There is no way I was thinking about that!"

"**Ha, he'll actually believe me too."**

"Way to put somebody down Sonic", says Charmy as he shakes his head in disapproval.

"There must be a mistake. Sonic would never think that", defends Cream with Cheese supporting her.

"**I bet that blue rodent thinks I'm backing him up. How absurd."**

"Okay, there is no way Cream would ever think that", points out Amy.

"**That stupid girl would never come up with something so clever."**

"Amy?" says Cream with an upset tone in her voice.

"I never thought that!" yells an angered Amy. "Cream, do you really believe this stupid robot?"

"But Tails said he fixed that thing", replies Vector. "And his inventions have been successful, as far as I'm concerned."

"Well it's obvious it isn't fixed since there is no way I thought any of the 'translations'" says Amy with a sarcastic tone on the word "translations".

"So you're doubting his works?" comments Charmy.

"Nobody ever does anything perfect, as upsetting as it sounds. My belief will not change. All that robot does is cause trouble!"

"Hey, maybe it malfunctioned a bit on its way here", defends Sonic, not wanting to let Amy blame it all on Tails.

"Even Sonic agrees with me", misinterprets Amy.

"I didn't mean it in anyway against Tails", reassures Sonic.

It wasn't soon before everybody had started to argue again. Tails stood in the sidelines, tinkering with his robot before discovering that it wasn't his.

"Guys!" he calls out again, creating a déjà vu moment. "This isn't my robot! There's a huge speaker installed and I never installed one."

"What? Then whose is it?" asks Knuckles who was about to pummel Espio.

"It's…." The fox looks over the robot and recognizes a voice coming from the speaker.

"**Eh? What happened?" **Somehow, Dr. Eggman's voice was emitted through instead of a robot voice.

"Eggman!" everybody exclaimed.

"He has my robot!" Tails says, taking off but he realizes nobody follows behind. "Wh-What?"

"Listen Tails, we know you're great at inventing things but I think this robot may cause us unnecessary trouble", admits Amy. "It's best if you'd leave it. I'd rather tell you this sincerely rather than have the robot… translate my true feelings."

"I agree with Amy, sorry Tails", says Charmy. Everybody seemed to agree. Sonic begins to walk toward his friend.

"Don't take this the wrong way, buddy. We just… "

"No, there's no need for a further explanation, I get it. I'll just have to go on my own." And with that, Tails takes off towards his workshop.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

"Well great, my cover was blown. I had further plans!" complains Eggman.

"And now, it appears that the fox will come back for his device", comments Orbot.

"Hmm… that gives me an idea." The mustached, evil genius smiles wickedly to himself and suddenly turns to look at his robots. "Orbot! Cubot! I have important tasks for you both!" The robots immediately straighten up at the mention of their names and listen attentively at their boss's orders. They scurry to have everything ready. Dr. Eggman sits in his chair and sighs. "What a surprise I have planned for that blue rodent and his friends, ho ho ho!"

"Tails!" Sonic begins to run after Tails but after his twin-tailed buddy lifted off into the air, it became evident that the fox refused to listen to anyone. The hedgehog stares off into the sky as the image of his friend became smaller and smaller until it was no longer visible. He turned to look at his friends who were all as anxious. They stare at each other for a long while, an uncomfortable silence overcoming all of them until the hedgehog frowns. "What are we doing here?"

The others blink in surprise. "What do you mean?" asks Charmy.

"There was supposed to be somebody who supported Tails. There was supposed to be somebody chasing after him!"

"Well, we'd expect that from you Sonic, you know, since you guys seem to be the best of friends", points out Vector.

"You may be right but that doesn't mean that none of you could have done it. Aren't we all friends?" Shadow snorts at the blue hedgehog's comment.

"I for one am not part of this little family."

"Don't be like that Shadow; Tails is out there by himself, facing Eggman. We're not sure what to expect from their encounter", says Rouge as she turns to the black hedgehog who simply turns his head away without any further comments.

"It's not like he can't handle himself!" says Charmy. "I bet Tails has awesome fighting skills!" Sonic's face relaxes and he nods at Charmy before looking off into the sky.

"Not that I doubt it but I have this feeling of uneasiness."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Well that first chapter was a bit long, right? Luckily I have more MUAHAHA! Two chapters in one day, yay me! I might upload a Sonic X Reader fic since I haven't really seen one around her (unless I haven't looked hard enough). But here is chapter number 2! We follow Tails on his quest to get his amazing invention back from Baldy McNosehair!_

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN SEGA OR EGGMAN'S MUSTACHE

* * *

"It's unfortunate that nobody liked my invention", says an upset Tails as he pilots the Tornado to Eggman's base. "It really wasn't my fault that they were actually meaning to say those things."

He lands his aircraft and hops out of the seat, then walking to the entrance. A speaker was located to the side and words began to emit.

"I assume you're here to collect your invention", says the voice of the evil scientist.

"Your assumptions are correct." The doors suddenly open, much to the kitsune's surprise. "Wow, he didn't put up a fight", says the young fox as he walks inside the dark area cautiously, not realizing he spoke to soon. The lights turn on and in an instant, Tails finds himself surrounded by badniks.

"Where's that pesky rodent-friend of yours?" questions Eggman, flying in his Egg Mobile as he realizes that Sonic was nowhere to be found.

"I've come alone to retrieve my translator. I'm not here to put up a fight with you so _they_ are unnecessary", says Tails as he points to the badniks. Eggman thinks for a second but remains in his position.

"Well I'm in luck. I've actually been meaning to find an assistant to help me with my work and who would be better than Miles Tails Prower? I can think of no one else who fits the job. I admit, your inventions are worthy to rival mine."

"And what makes you think I'll happily agree to this?" Eggman then points to the increased number of badniks.

"I don't think you'd want me to go further with my threats to the point where the lives of others will be at stake. I _am_ capable of that." Tails clenches his fist at the thought but relaxes.

"I'm not worried. I have Sonic on my side. Besides, everyone else is strong enough to stand up to you."

"How about the townspeople? How about I attack them along with a few other of your whimsy friends?" Dr. Eggman smiles to himself as he realizes he hit the spot.

"Why does everything have to be so complicated with you?"

"I'm not the one who causes for me to have these ideas. Just sign this contract and I'll show you to your new room." The kitsune takes the contract from Cubot and sighs before signing his name.

"Right this way", says Orbot as he leads Tails, having more than a few badniks to keep down any form of "rebellion" for their guest.

"Hohoho! Oh, wait. There's also one more thing we must take care of…"

Two hours had passed since Tails' departure and he still hadn't returned back to the picnic. Everybody had left for their houses, except for Sonic, Amy and Knuckles. The blue hedgehog paced back and forth while the other two sat on the grass.

"Don't you think Tails has been gone long enough?" he suddenly questions.

"Yeah, it doesn't take that long to go to-and-from Eggman's base for something quick. Although he did seem upset when he left so maybe he avoided us?" concludes Knuckles as he throws and catches an apple repeatedly.

"Why don't you contact him with the Miles Electric? I'm pretty sure he has one with him, given that he usually takes it along with him", suggest the pink hedgehog, feeling guilty for having been a cause to the kitsune's departure.

Sonic dashes to the picnic table, where the Miles Electric was located. It was one of the kitsune's best inventions and there was no arguing how useful it was. Despite being used for other purposes that only Tails would be able to work with, it also served as a communication device. The blue hedgehog waits impatiently for any sign of connection with his friend's device.

"There's no signal!" he complains while shaking the device.

"Stop that or you'll ruin the only source of communication we have", frowns Amy at the hedgehog's impatience.

"What do you mean 'only source of communication'? I can run over to Eggman's base in just a few seconds and bust us out of there!" Right after Sonic's statement, buzzing was heard from the Miles Electric and an image was having difficulty of displaying. Suddenly, a clear view of the kitsune was in sight.

"Tails!" cheers the trio in unison. The fox merely waves his hand at them.

"We were starting to get worried since you've been gone for quite a while. Did Baldy McNosehair give you any trouble?"

"Actually things went pretty well as far as I'm concerned."

"That's great! You should be here shortly then!" The kitsune shakes his head and suddenly the trio becomes anxious about his response.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asks Amy.

"I've been given the opportunity to advance my skills with engineering and I um… don't see any reason why I should decline."

"Wait, what? Don't you already do that sort of stuff back at your workshop?" argues Sonic. He refused to believe what Tails was trying to say.

"Well, yeah but I would be the only one there. Here, on the other hand, I am able to consult someone else who has experience and avoid any fail-…" Tails was interrupted by his friend.

"But I thought you liked inventing new things on your own and discovering new ways to improve them!"

"Tails, if this is about earlier, I want to apologize and say that I am truly sorry about what I said, well what I meant. I was so excited about my picnic and I admit I was being selfish. I don't think you're inventions are a burden; look at this one! Without it, we wouldn't have been able to contact you."

"Well I guess without any of his inventions, we wouldn't be in this mess", says Knuckles without thinking through what he actually said until a minute later. He sweat dropped and covered his mouth quickly while the two hedgehogs gave him an annoyed look.

"Knuckles are you trying to help us or drive Tails away?" Amy folds her arms and frowns at the echidna.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it; I didn't think that one through!" Sonic puts his palm against his face but then gives a sly smile.

"I thought you never thought things through. You really are a knucklehead aren't ya?" Knuckles becomes irritated at the hedgehog and crosses his arms against his chest before turning away. "Don't be like that. Don't you want Tails to come back?"

"Tails, please come back and take this guy away from me."

The trio had regained back their cheerfulness and brightened up the kit's screen with their ongoing teasing towards each other. Too bad the mood was only temporary. "I wish I could", says the kitsune to himself, although it was a bit too loud since the trio looked up at him.

"What was that?" says the concerned hedgehog. "I'll bust you out if you need it!"

"I think you're making things difficult."

"_I'm_ making things difficult? You're the one who wants to leave us and you seem to be hiding something."

"I'm not hiding anything, you're just overreacting."

"Overreacting? Who's the one who want to work with the enemy over here? Any sane person would overreact!"

"Leave the fox alone! You heard him, he wants to stay here. Although I wouldn't expect for that moronic brain of yours to understand." The evil scientist appears on screen and the trio tenses up.

"Eggman, what are you up to? Let Tails go unless you want to have your base destroyed."

"Go ahead. I can always rebuild a new one but I won't guarantee you'll be able to rebuild a new friend!" Eggman points to one of his robots who takes Tails by surprise and holds him in a tight grasp.

"Hey, I thought you weren't going to use any of your robots on me unless I made an attempt to escape or something!" argues Tails, giving Eggman a frown while trying to get loose.

"You're fine. It's your friend who's making things hard for you. I wouldn't struggle any further if I were." The robot's grasp on the kitsune becomes tighter and causing him to let out a shout of pain. "I'm waiting, hedgehog."

"Why do you always have to play dirty?" says Amy as she furrows her eyebrows at the sight of her friend. "Doesn't it bother you to pick on someone smaller than you?"

"Smaller in both age and weight", snickers Knuckles. Eggman growls at the remark.

"Go ahead and make further comments. In the end, it's your friend who's going to pay!" Tails lets out another yell.

"I'll be fine guys! Just don't make things more difficult than what they are." The young fox makes an attempt to give them a sincere smile through his wincing.

"I'll get you someday Eggman! And you better watch yourself with how you treat Tails or I'll be coming for you!"

"As if you'll find out." The trio's end of the call suddenly loses connection.

"What?!" yells Knuckles. "Does he expect us to really sit here and do nothing?"

"But if we do something then we'll be putting Tails' life in danger", reminds Amy.

"But Eggman will never know when we're going to arrive."

"He expects us to go today. Who knows if he'll always be keeping his guard up?" Amy sighs and looks at Sonic who hadn't said anything since the end of the call.

"Don't worry, buddy. I'll save you." He looks into the distance, and decides to take off. Luckily, Amy had presumed such action and was able to hold on to him before he took off. Sonic immediately stopped at the hedgehog's grasp and looks at her while Knuckles runs up to them.

"You can't go right now", insists Amy.

"Amy's right, Sonic. We don't know if Eggman still has Tails in a clutch and I don't think we'd want to get to his base to find him um… you know."

"But then what am I supposed to do? You really expect me to just sit and wait while knowing that my sidekick, my best friend, is in danger?"

"Hey, you're not his only friend you know", says Knuckles.

"I've known him longer than you!"

"That doesn't give you the right to belittle my position as a friend!"

"Guys, the last we need is for you two to fight. Let's have confidence that Tails will be alright. Besides, he was put in danger because of us, not because of his own fault. I'm sure he'll be able to pull through. You have confidence in Tails, don't you Sonic?" Amy looks at the blue hero's face for any signs of agreement.

"Well, yeah. But that still doesn't make me feel relaxed."

"Why don't we wait until tomorrow morning to get things started? It's already afternoon, so we won't have to wait much." Amy and Knuckles look at each other and give one last glance at Sonic before walking back to their homes. Sonic stands by himself for a minute, looking in the direction his buddy had flown off.

"I hope Sonic will be able to wait until tomorrow but I doubt that will happen."

* * *

_A/N: Leave me a review below if you'd like but I'd prefer if you left one! __ I do recommend a story (for any fangirls like me ahehe?) and it's titled **Save Me (Shadow x Reader x Sonic) **by **sonicsilvershadow **on Wattpad. Check it out now! It's still in the process of being written! Thanks for your attention and have a splendid morning/afternoon/night/day!_


End file.
